I'm In Love With The Enemy
by Devil's-Child021
Summary: Even though she doesn't want to admit, Yuki Nanami is, in fact, in love with one of the new enemies, Sebastian. Gaito and Mikeru have no teamed up, and, while fighting off the minions, Yuki has to conceal that she is in fact the mermaid of the North Pacific, especially while battling Sebastian! This story is OC but please read it! I hope you enjoy!
1. What Happened?

**Chapter One: What Happened? **

_This cannot be happening to me… No… No… I cannot believe this… This must be a trap… I didn't wear the necklace today… All I did was walk in the mall, I swear!_ With the sentence that was just said to me, I knew it was all over for me. I had somehow been exposed as the Pink Mermaid Princess of the North Pacific Ocean. I know what you're thinking, what happened to Lucia? Well, here's the thing: after Kaito and Lucia got married, she, well, they both suffered the fate as Sara and Gaito did. Here's the thing that really confused me today: how could Mikeru and Gaito actually be back? Didn't the old mermaid princesses destroy them?

Well, today, I knew the truth. After being attacked at the mall by one of the minions, he looked straight into my eyes and said, "I know exactly what you are and I will expose you to Mikeru-sama and Gaito-sama." I couldn't move another step after that was said, and so Nina, the Aqua Marine Mermaid Princess, had to carry me all the way back to the hotel we were staying at. I felt really bad for what had happened, and then she found out that he was just saying that to mess with my mind. As it turns out, Nikora saw into the old crystal ball and found out everything. Sure enough, he's not to be trusted by anyone of the Mermaids. It's just Nina and I here as Mermaid Princesses so far, yet it almost feels like there will be more to it than that.

The night had ended, and so started my first day of high school as a senior here. As I was introducing myself in front of the class, I realized something: the minion that had attacked Nina and I yesterday was my table-mate for the rest of the year. Again, I wasn't wearing my pendent, as well as Thursday when Nina and I were attacked, but still his eyes were on me. I was totally uncomfortable. Once his arm brushed against mine; it was freezing as the icy waters from where Gaito roams. I have yet to learn his name, for it seemed I was the only new kid in the class. Unfortunate for me, Nina wasn't in my class.

On the lunch-break for our class, I concealed my cellphone with my bento lunch that I had made up of left-overs from last night and quickly and quietly texted Nikora the scenario. She told me not to worry, but I can still feel the cold daggered-eyes of my enemy next to me throughout the entire break. Then came music class, and I swear to you, I could actually hear kids' ears bleeding when my table-mate was singing. I started giggling, but then I realized I would probably suck as well. Then, when it came for my turn, I sang Star Jewel, you know, the song Rina used to sing. I sang pretty well actually, by the standing ovation by the rest of the class. I thought I would've done a terrible job at singing because I wasn't in my Pearl Idol form or my Mermaid form.

Then after that was gym. I ultimately hate physical education, especially if we're running 5 miles. As a result for my sprinting, I was very short of breath. "You idiot, you can't just sprint the whole thing! Why didn't you take your time and breathe when you could?! I swear, you're such a small-minded little girl who can't do anything right," said my table-mate. I tried desperately not to cry, but I couldn't help it. Trying not to let anyone see, I ran to the girls' restroom. _What did I do to deserve that remark?! I didn't even ask him for his opinion what-so-ever! _

Then, out of the blue, a girl with light green hair tapped my shoulder. "What happened, did you get dumped or something? Listen girl, it isn't the end of the world. If that low-life dumped you, he doesn't deserve someone as pretty as you." "I-It's not that at all…" I then told the girl everything what happened. "What's your name," she asked me. "Yuki." Then she said, "My name is Mikuru. It's a pleasure to meet you, Yuki." I studied her appearance. She was wearing the Green Mermaid Princess' pendent. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want the chance of my table-mate to hear us.

After about 15 minutes of talking to Mikuru, I left the bathroom and quickly came back to class. I didn't say a word after that to anyone. Luckily for me, the teacher didn't call on me at all that day for answering questions. After school, I walked back to the hotel. Unfortunately for Mikuru, Nina and I, our enemy had checked in. He goes by the name Sebastian. Not a bad name in general, though it did seem menacing, considering the fact that he had long dark blue hair, which was pulled back into a low side pony tail, and black clothing on.

I pulled my long dark pink hair into a braid, considering the fact I had it in a low side pony tail as well. As a result to working at the Hotel in exchange for room and meals, I not only had to do house-keeping, but cooking as well. I had a call from Sebastian asking for strawberry shortcake. I was a bit mad about that because not only it's my favorite type of dessert and we didn't have enough ingredients to make two of them, he called me a slave! I couldn't believe how stuck up this kid is! Lucky for him, I can't hit him or anything because it would be rude and I'd get cut off of my pay check. After opening my enemy's room, I came across a subtle elegant fragrance coming from Sebastian.

"What, haven't you smelled a guy after he took a shower?" I frowned at this, but of course I haven't because he's the first male to be a guest here and stay for as long as he has been. "Here's you shortcake. Call me up when you're done with it," I said while making my way to the door. "Hey, I'm sorry about today and how I acted, not to mention yesterday at the mall. It's just that my bosses are like crazy for Mermaid Princesses and all that. I feel awful about bringing you into that." "Don't be sorry, sir. You didn't know." "Call me Sebastian and not sir. Sir makes me sound like an old man!" I giggled.

"Okay, Sebastian and not sir, would you like anything else?" "Yeah, two things: 1. just call me Sebastian 2. Would you like to share some of the shortcake with me? I saw the way you were eyeing it and that's what I do whenever Mary tries to steal some of mine without asking." I smiled. No one had ever asked to share strawberry shortcake with me, or was this nice to me! Yet, now that I think about it, I shouldn't get too friendly with him; he's one of our enemies. I wished he was on our side because he seems really nice. Though, I need to keep my guard up at all times; if he catches me, I'm doomed.

"So, tell me something, I'm not good with names, so can you tell me yours?" "It's Yuki, Yuki Akashiya to be exact." "Well, Yuki, I'm glad to know there's someone like you who's my table-buddy." He smiled at me. I felt something different from him; instead of coldness, it was warmth. "Oh yeah, and how would you describe someone like me?" "Kind, smart, big-hearted, nice, caring, fun, beautiful, smart, did I say fun?"

"Yes, but, did you just say I was beautiful?" He blushed at this reply. Obviously he wanted to keep that a secret from me, but oh my lord, that was the sweetest thing a guy could say to me, let alone one of them! "So, you said you had two bosses. What exactly do you work as?" "Oh, nothing special. I don't get paid for it, so I wouldn't call it a job." "I see. So how exactly did you get the money to attend our high school and rent for this room?" "Oh, you know, once I got here my bosses were so kind as to give me enough money for everything." "That's nice. I'm only working for a room, meals, and tuition."

We talked for about 3 and a-half hours in his room before I had to get back to my room, which is only five doors down. I feel like I made a friend here; or should I say frenemy because we're rivals at sea? Oh well, I guess it can't be helped. After I changed into pajamas, Nina said to me, "I'd watch out if I were you. I don't trust him at all." "He's not that bad, once you get to know him personally." "Oh yeah," Mikuru piped up. "Sebastian's just as tame and nice as any other guy, but you better watch your back when you're around water. He is one of them; you know that, don't you?"

"Of course I know that. That's why we weren't friends until now, but can I help it? The guy's cute and he said I'm kind, smart, big-hearted, nice, caring, fun, smart, and beautiful! I've never had a guy say that to me in my entire life!" "Neither have I," said Nina. "But that doesn't mean he's not after the mermaid you. You better not wear your pendent around him or else he'll find out." "I hardly ever wear my pendent anymore. Even if we get into a battle, I don't pull it out. Remember the mall?" "Yeah, but c'mon Yuki, there's gotta be a time that you're gonna need your pendent and he's going to catch you when you pull it out right then and there." "I know that," I said sadly. "But until that day comes, whenever we need to change into our Pearl Idol forms, I'll be hiding so he won't see me. I don't want him to dislike me because of me being a Mermaid Princess."

"I want Sebastian to like me for who I am," I said. After a few minutes or so, it was lights out. I think I may be insane or something, because all I dreamt about was Sebastian last night. I feel like a total idiot for being in love with an enemy. But can I help it? I mean, he's not a bad guy when he's human and he seems to really like me. Though, I do wonder what'll happen if he catches me in my Mermaid or Pearl Idol form.

I was the first one to wake up that morning. It was a Saturday morning, so I wouldn't need to go to school or anything today. It was around 5 a.m. and my shift didn't start until 7. I quickly took a bath and got dressed. As I turned on the television, I realized that at the foot of my bed was a small plate and fork with a piece of strawberry shortcake on it and a sticky note. The note said, "Meet me at the lobby in a few- Sebastian." I quickly ate the shortcake; making sure I looked presentable as I quickly ran down to the lobby, grabbing the room key and shutting the door behind me.

**Okay, so I know you guys wanted me to make some more chapters on Mermaid Melody: The Next Generation. I'm sorry, but I totally forgot about that whole story! A few nights ago, I drew a picture on paint of the two main characters, Yuki and Sebastian, and I figured that I might as well make a fan fiction out of it. I really hope you guys like my first chapter. Please inbox me on what I should do next and also review in the comment section below! Can you believe I wrote this first chapter in under an hour? Well, it shouldn't matter of the time frame, should it? Hopefully not. OH! I almost forgot the disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of the Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch or Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pure series and I only own the characters Yuki, Mikuru, Nina, Sebastian, and Mary (whom isn't really a part of the story yet, I just figured I could squeeze someone in who would be an antagonist) not to mention any other characters I write up without anyone. **

**Also, can you guys also inbox me if you guys want a character in this series? It'll be really cool if you can! I have only 3 Mermaid Princesses so far, so the first four people who want their character to be a Mermaid Princess, tell me all about your characters please! Also, for all the people who didn't make it as Mermaid Princesses who wanted to be Mermaid Princesses, your characters will be supporting roles in the series. Also it would be a major help if you guys can come up with some scary antagonists in the series so it wouldn't be just Sebastian, Gaito, and Mikeru! Okay guys, that seems to be it for this chapter. Thank you for taking the time to read all of this and I hope you like it and help me out with it! Stay tuned for the next chapter of I'm In Love with the Enemy! **

** -DJMusicAngel21 **


	2. How We Met

**Chapter Two: How We Met **

"Wow," said Nina. "I can't believe it's only been four whole years since the two of us met." I looked up from my notebook of doodles. "Yeah, you know it," I replied, a tad uneasy. _Oh wow, I can't believe it's been that long! I can't even remember how the two of us even met! _"You remember the day we met, right," she asked, almost staring me down.

"Y-no… I'm sorry, I just can't remember that long. Please don't be mad at me," I pleaded. She sighed. "You're the one who saved me on the first day, silly!" She smiled at me. "Don't worry your pretty pink head about it! I'll remind you of everything that went on that day! It all started back at Gaito's castle, four years prior to today. I was battling the Black Beauty Sisters all by myself, which was stupid of me for going alone, even if I didn't know any other mermaid princesses." As time went by of listening, I slowly remembered everything.

**(Flashback Time!)**

I had been swimming throughout the water, looking to see whether Gaito was around, trying to keep my way from anything suspicious. I suddenly heard the voice of two unfamiliar women, so I swam towards them. There, I saw the Aqua Marine mermaid princess being trapped within the duo's trance. I slowly and silently swam behind a rock, changing into my Pearl Idol form, preparing to fight off the minions. "Let her go, Black Beauty Sisters," I yelled out. The duo's trance stopped working on the princess. The sisters' then laughed evilly.

"Look, Sister Mimi, it's the pink mermaid princess! Looks like we have two fish to fry," said Sheshe. I frowned and started singing. After my song, the Black Beauty Sisters had left, leaving the Aqua Marine mermaid princess unharmed. "Thank you for saving me. I'm Nina, by the way," she said. "My name is Yuki. I take it that you are Hanon-sama's descendant?" "Yes, and you Lucia-sama's, I presume?" "That is correct."

After a while of talking with Nina, it was like talking to a friend. I suggested that if she had nowhere to stay, she could live with me and Nikora in the Hotel by the shore. She replied with, "Of course I will, Yuki-chan~!" I smiled and led the rest of the way. She was my first real friend out of the country, which had previously been demolished by Gaito. I led her to my room because there aren't a lot of rooms at the Hotel. "Wow, this place is so cute~," she said grinning.

I gave her an extra set of pajamas and told her that I would bring up some hot chocolate. She smiled and went into the restroom to change. I quickly walked to the kitchen and made hot chocolate, putting mini marshmallows, whip cream, a chocolate wafer, and a bit of grated chocolate. I walked back to the room and set the tray of hot chocolate on the table. I changed into a white tank top and pink plaid pajama pants. Nina walked out of the restroom wearing a teal nightgown. "Wow, don't we look adorable," she said happily.

**(End of Flashback!)**

**I'm sorry for the short chapter; I'm having a bit of writers block here! I did the best I could to make it interesting though! Please review and I'll try to do better next time! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch series, and the characters who aren't in the series are my own. **


End file.
